A Aposta
by marcjunpei
Summary: Kyon aceita apostar algo com Koizumi. Será que ele vai se arrepender?
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens principais da história pertecem a Nagaru Tanigawara.**

**As letras de músicas contidas na história são da banda Spitz (スピッツ). Todas escritas por Masamune Kusano. As traduções são livres e realizadas por mim.**

**Segue a lista de canções contidas na fic:**

**Yuuyake(夕焼け) - Album: Orutana (おるたな)**  
**Hachimitsu (ハチミツ) - Album: Hachimitsu (ハチミツ)**  
**Bunny Girl (バニーガール) - Album: Indigo Chiheisen (インディゴ地平線)**  
**Je t'Aime? (ジュテーム？) - Album: Hayabusa (ハヤブサ)**  
**Koi Wa Yuugure (恋は夕暮れ) - Album: Sora no Tobikata (空の飛び方)**  
**P - Album: SazanamiCD (さざなみCD)**  
**Kimi Ga Omoide Ni Naru Mae Ni(君が思い出になる前に) - Album: Crispy!**  
**Ai No Kotoba (愛のことば) - Album: Hachimitsu (ハチミツ)**

* * *

Era mais uma calma quinta-feira naquela semana tranquila de minha estranha vida escolar. Após as entediantes lições de sempre era hora de assumir meu segundo turno no dia. Uma atividade extracurricular tão insana e prejudicial que acabou consumindo meu cérebro e tornou-se parte de minha rotina diária. É claro que estou falando da Brigada SOS. Esse clube bastante peculiar é formado basicamente por uma alienígena calada e devoradora de livros, uma viajante do tempo linda e tímida, um esper falastrão e filósofo, uma líder autoritária, insana e excêntrica e por fim, eu, uma pessoa 100% normal segundo o senso comum.

Aquele era mais um dia em que nossa líder reclamava sonoramente da falta de coisas interessantes pra se fazer. Eu mais uma vez jogava uma partida de xadrez com Koizumi, tomando o maravilhoso chá de Asahina-san, enquanto tentava ignorar a chateação de Haruhi.

"Você sabe como não é bom que Suzumiya-san fique irritada e entediada desta forma." – falou Koizumi com seus maneirismos exagerados de sempre.

"E o que você tem em mente para melhorar isso?" – perguntei sem o menor interesse de pensar profundamente em alguma solução.

Koizumi colocou o dedo no queixo e mais uma vez me preparei para um discurso que tiraria a cor do meu dia. De repente ele deu uma de suas risadinhas nojentas e começou com sua gesticulação de sempre.

"Eu acho que você deveria chamar Suzumiya-san pra sair e fazer algumas coisas que pessoas da idade de vocês fazem. Tipo que tal um cinema ou um passeio em um parque?"

De novo essa história, até quando você vai ficar tentando me forçar a ter um encontro com a Haruhi?

"Eu sei que você não gosta dessa idéia e já rejeitou meus conselhos quanto a isso mais de uma vez, mas acredito que você não vá se arrepender se o fizer. Eu particularmente acho que você e Suzumiya-san têm muito em comum, além disso, ela é uma pessoa bem dócil lá no fundo, não seria interessante descobrir isto?"

"Eu passo" – Depois disso a desanimada chefe da brigada levantou-se de sua cadeira soltando um grande suspiro.

"Estão todos dispensados por hoje" – Falou Haruhi em seu mal humor tão comum.

Logo ela juntou suas coisas e saiu pela porta do clube parecendo bastante irritada, mas com o toque melancólico de sempre. Todos seguiram a líder, e eu mal esperava para chegar em casa e dormir. Koizumi atrasou seu passo e seguiu ao meu lado. Colocando seu sorriso padrão no rosto ele começou...

"Eu tenho uma proposta para você relativa à nossa conversa de agora a pouco" – Hoje você está insistente meu caro e eu não estou com humor.

"Seu rosto está perto do meu, o que você quer?" – Falei com certa impaciência.

"Que tal uma aposta?"

"Uhm...sobre o que exatamente?" – perguntei despreocupadamente

"Bem já ponderamos algumas vezes sobre o "por que" de Suzumiya-san ter escolhido você para integrar sua brigada, mas eu nunca fui tão direto por não querer assustar você com minha opinião mais provável sobre isso. Eu dei algumas dicas sobre qual seria ela, mas você continua fugindo da minha resposta, o que eu acho totalmente compreensível de alguma forma. Entretanto, para apostarmos, você precisa saber minha opinião sobre por que você foi escolhido por Suzumiya-san. Você quer saber?"

Ele estava certo sobre eu fugir dessa opinião, mas já que ele tocou no assunto tão diretamente e estou curioso sobre a aposta decidi que vou ouvir essa besteira dessa vez.

"Acredito que devo prosseguir então" – Ele colocou um olhar mais sério e contemplativo no rosto, acho que não dá pra quantificar os problemas mentais que essa cara tem – "Eu acredito que Suzumiya-san esteja apaixonada por você."

Tentei não mudar minha expressão, mas aquilo me atingiu de alguma forma, na verdade eu achei que essa era mais uma de suas piadas ridículas e me coloquei a rir de forma sarcástica. Haruhi apaixonada por mim, vamos lá Koizumi, acho que você já foi melhor em teorizar.

"Sei que você não acredita no que estou falando e por isto desejo apostar sobre isso" –Falou ele voltando a entalhar aquele sorriso enganador no rosto – "Além disso, eu acredito que ela não seja a única na brigada que tenha problemas em lidar com esse tipo de sentimento."

Não compreendi, ou não quis compreender, esta última proposição. Por isso, ignorando-a, perguntei sobre a aposta e como conseguiríamos definir um vencedor.

"É muito simples" – disse ele começando a exagerar sua expressão novamente – "Você sai com Suzumiya-san e se não acontecer nada demais que mude sua opinião, você vence, do contrário eu venço."

Devo dizer que isto está meio indefinido, o que exatamente você está tentando provar.

"Sendo direto eu quero comprovar que minha dedução sobre Suzumiya-san estar apaixonada por você está correta e uma outra coisa a mais também. Para você vencer basta que não aconteça nada demais nessa saída. Basta que tudo se pareça com mais um desses passeios triviais entre amigos" – Disse ele colocando um sorriso esquisito no rosto – "Claro que como em toda aposta deverá haver um prêmio para o vencedor. No meu caso eu me proponho a realizar todo o trabalho braçal que você realiza na brigada e pagar as contas financeiras pelas penalidades que você eventualmente receba por 1 mês"

Este prêmio não é nada mal, eu posso ficar até mal acostumado a ver meu dinheiro não se esvair da forma que anda acontecendo atualmente, mesmo que por um mês. Mas caso você vença...

"Caso eu vença você apenas terá que continuar realizando o trabalho de manter Suzumiya-san estável, e continuar participando do clube. Apesar de que caso eu vença, isso não será problema pra você."

Bem, esta aposta não está nada razoável pra você, mesmo assim você parece bastante tranquilo. De qualquer forma sua hipótese será rejeitada com louvor. Percebi que uma parte bem distante de mim reclamou dessa última frase mas deve ser algo fruto da fome e do cansaço em que me encontro.

"Como faremos então?" – Perguntei me sentindo um adulto tirando o doce de uma criança.

"Eu tenho aqui esses dois ingressos para um show de música que vai ter na cidade este fim de semana. A banda se chama _Spitz_" – Conheço essa banda, ela é bastante popular por aqui, mas tocam músicas bastante melodiosas e por vezes com letras melosas e poéticas. Essa deve ser uma das fontes da confiança dele. – "De qualquer forma, você terá que convidar a Suzumiya-san e no dia do show eu estarei posicionado para não deixar escapar qualquer coisa que você não venha a querer me contar."

Devo dizer que você tem uns hobbies bastante esquisitos, o que me enoja profundamente, mas esses ingressos estavam custando uma fortuna, afinal de contas não é normal uma banda desta popularidade vir a uma cidade pequena dessas.

"A Agência cuidou de conseguir os ingressos, mas isso não importa no fim das contas."

Peguei os ingressos das mãos daquele bastardo que agora se colocava a sorrir mais largamente e fui para casa conseguir meu tão almejado tempo de descanso.

No dia seguinte encarei a conhecida escalada matinal para a escola com pouco entusiasmo. Apesar disso, o dia teve um ponto positivo no início, eu consegui escapar da azucrinação irritante do Taniguchi. Com isso, tive tempo e me coloquei a pensar sobre como convidar Haruhi para aquele show. Eu quero dizer, Haruhi é extremamente não receptiva a esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, seu mal humor matinal devia estar no nível máximo com a irritação de não ter nada para fazer.

"Yo" – Falei para ela com um sorriso um pouco nervoso no rosto.

"Oi" – Como esperado, nenhuma abertura.

Haruhi contemplava a visão fora da janela com a melancolia tradicional de quando ela realmente não tem nada para fazer.

Após algumas ponderações internas decidi que a melhor forma de fazer aquilo seria na hora do almoço. O tempo por alguma razão passou demasiadamente rápido hoje.

"Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você" – Falei antes dela fazer sua saída veloz durante almoço e tentei esconder o nervosismo que me tomava.

Vou abrir uma brecha aqui para dizer que este nervosismo deve ser normal para qualquer cara que vai chamar uma garota para sair. Não é como seu estivesse com pensamentos românticos ou algo do tipo.

"O que é? É algum segredo que você não pode me contar aqui? Qualquer coisa vamos até a escada que dá para saída do terraço" – Bingo, eu sempre fico impressionado com a intuição dessa garota, mas esse não é o momento para ponderar sobre isso.

"É mais ou menos isso, você pode ir até lá comigo agora?" – Falei tentando ser trivial.

Ela concordou e não pude deixar de reparar o quão animada ela ficou apenas por essa conversa. Essa garota é realmente simplória quando se trata de coloca-la pra cima. Essa é uma das características positivas que eu consigo ressaltar em Haruhi. Mas novamente, não é a hora pra ficar juntando pontos positivos e negativos sobre a personalidade desta pessoa.

"Haruhi, na verdade eu tenho esses ingressos e e-eu queria saber..." – Que coisa irritante, por que estou gaguejando igual a um idiota? – "...se v-você quer ir comigo nesse show no sábado." – Ufa, saiu, agora é esperar pela reação de vossa majestade. Se ela me der uma negativa agora, já ganhei a aposta do Koizumi.

Um silêncio ansioso tomou conta daquele lugar já quieto. Por algum motivo eu estava com meu estômago revirando constantemente. Será que eu estava com tanta vontade que ela não aceitasse? Ou o pior, será que eu estava com medo dela não aceitar? Neste momento eu não quis dialogar com meus pensamentos pra descobrir qual era a realidade. Ao invés disso eu decidi analisar a expressão de Haruhi após entregar os ingressos nas mãos dela.

Sinceramente não sei se minhas novas ponderações eram tão fáceis de se filosofar quanto as anteriores. Haruhi apresentou no rosto um misto de sorriso realmente alegre com surpresa total e suaves toques de desconfiança e incredulidade. Minhas mãos suavam um pouco agora. Ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Kyon, isto não é uma brincadeira sua né?" – O que? Eu convido você para um show dessa magnitude quase passando mal e recebo essa resposta. – "Afinal de contas, por que você não convidou a Mikuru-chan em quem você parece ser tão vidrado?" – Senti um certo amargor nestas palavras. Respondi...

"Não é brincadeira, eu queria ir com você, a menos que você não goste dessa banda. Eu posso chamar outra pessoa." – Que diabos de reação é essa..."eu queria ir com você"...acho que fiquei um pouco ressentido com a reação inicial dela e levei a questão para o lado pessoal.

"T-Tudo bem se é assim eu vou com você, mas não f-fique se achando só porque conseguiu um encontro com a sua chefe" – Ela falou essas palavras com um nervosismo parecido com o meu, e "encontro", achei que ela abominasse essa idéia. Não pude deixar de notar que Haruhi estava um pouco corada e desconcertada com aquilo, ela estava tão, tão, tão, está bem, "linda", não existiu eufemismo que conseguisse me impedir de usar esta palavra.

"Ok, depois podemos marcar o local para se encontrar" – Falei de maneira descompromissada como se um milhão de toneladas de ferro saíssem de cima de mim.

Logo nos despedimos daquela situação e voltei a minha rotina de chateação na sala de aula. Haruhi definitivamente tinha mudado de humor, ela estava extremamente enérgica e cantarolava algumas músicas durante os intervalos das aulas. Além disso, algo me preocupou, vez ou outra eu sentia ela me fitando com um estranho sorriso. Pior que isso era a briga interna em que eu estava ao tentar me convencer de que estava arrependido de ter aceitado aquela aposta.

É engraçado como as coisas mudam, ontem o tempo passou igual a um foguete, hoje tudo se arrastava em uma lentidão imensa. Após aproximadamente 200 horas de aula, segundo meu relógio interior, fugi para o refúgio onde minha mente e alma estavam presos, a sala do clube de literatura aka Brigada SOS.

Chegando lá fui recepcionado pelo chá quente de Asahina-san, o sorriso imbecil do Koizumi e o "nada" de Nagato. Koizumi pulou rapidamente em cima de mim questionando...

"Conseguiu passar da primeira fase?" – Bastardo cínico. Apenas balancei a cabeça em afirmação.

"Então agora não há nada o que fazer a não ser esperar, estou curioso para ver o humor de Suzumiya-san quando ela se apresentar hoje" – Qual o problema desse cara?

Eu estava bem desconcentrado naquele momento. O chá de Asahina-san tão indicado para o meu aquecimento pessoal estava insípido e de maneira alguma conseguiu me afetar da maneira que eu desejava.

Logo Haruhi apareceu batendo a porta como sempre. Ela estava radiante, por isso, comecei a me preocupar com minha segurança pessoal. Mas, contrariando minhas expectativas ela foi direto para a cadeira da mesa onde se sentava a chefe da brigada. Percebi que ela estava querendo falar algo, uma vez que, invariavelmente, ela me olhava tentando disfarçar.

"Estão todos dispensados hoje, com exceção do Kyon. Preciso falar uma coisa com você." – Koizumi soltou uma risadinha doentia enquanto se despedia e saia junto com Asahina-san e Nagato.

Eu fiquei automaticamente nervoso, mas me perguntava por que? Quem não deve não teme não é?

"Kyon, n-na verdade eu queria pedir desculpas pela minha reação hoje quando você me convidou pra sair." – O que? Haruhi pedindo desculpas! O mundo deve estar girando no sentido anti-horário neste exato momento. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça sem saber o que responder.

"Eu não esperava que você fizesse algo assim, então eu fiquei um preocupada de você achar que estou me obrigando a ir com você a esse show. Então te encontro amanhã na estação. Chegue cedo para comermos algo e não esqueça que atrasos ainda serão passíveis de punição" – Bem quando eu começava a murmurar alguns pedaços de sons parecidos com palavras, Haruhi se aproximou subitamente de mim e eu apenas senti uma sensação leve e macia na minha bochecha direita. Eu estava oficialmente chocado e juntava o quebra-cabeças para digerir que eu acabara de receber um beijo de Haruhi. Com a velocidade de um trovão ela correu porta a fora enquanto gritava para eu não esquecer de trancar a porta do clube quando saísse. Tambores rufavam dentro de mim.

A verdade é que não tive reação nenhuma. Não falei, não gesticulei, eu apenas divagava sobre o que tinha acontecido. A volta pra casa deveria arejar meus pensamentos.

O fato é que eu não consegui tirar Haruhi da cabeça durante o caminho inteiro para casa. Isso já seria ruim o suficiente, mas eu simplesmente pensei nela o jantar inteiro, na hora de tomar banho e até quando fui escovar os dentes. Quando deitei para dormir disse para mim mesmo que já bastava daquilo.

Naquela noite eu estava muito agitado e meu sono não estava tão intenso, dessa forma tive alguns sonhos e lembro-me de três pois nestes eu acordei em seguida. Adivinhem com quem sonhei...

1º Sonho: Eu estava andando num lugar parecido com a escola e via Haruhi em frente ao portão me esperando, eu acho, então quando eu me aproximava ela começava a correr e eu a seguia até um beco onde não havia ninguém. Ela então fechava os olhos e me dizia que eu podia fazer aquilo por que ela gostava de mim. Ela queria um beijo e eu realizava seu desejo.

Acordei pensando o quanto estava tudo errado nesse sonho, mas o ignorei rapidamente e voltei a tentar dormir.

2º Sonho: Dessa vez estávamos naquelas famosas buscas de mistérios pela cidade. Haruhi pela 1ª vez foi sorteada junto comigo e eu ficava ridiculamente feliz com isso. Empolgadamente saímos e encontramos uma estranha nave num lugar afastado da cidade. Haruhi estava com um vestido rodado e tão linda e brilhante que parecia o próprio sol. Ela me dizia que estava muito feliz e que seu maior desejo era compartilhar algo assim comigo. Eu ficava um pouco abobado e novamente beijava Haruhi.

Freud-sensei riria de mim ao analisar um sonho desses. O terceiro e último sonho... bem...ele envolve algo típico da mente de homens da minha idade eu acho, então não vale a pena ficar contando esse tipo de coisa descuidadamente. Apenas para vocês não ficarem sem luz, eu revelo que era algo relativo a um banho, mas só vou dar esta informação.

O dia seguinte era o "dia" do encontro. Não preciso dizer que eu estava acabado após dormir tão mal daquela forma. Entretanto, alguma coisa me motivou e eu estava ficando ansioso para que a hora de sair chegasse.

Pra quem não se importava tanto com o que ia acontecer eu estava bem preocupado com minha aparência. Assim que me arrumei saí rapidamente com minha parceira de metal rumo ao ponto de encontro clássico da brigada.

Cheguei lá faltando aproximadamente 10 minutos para o horário marcado e não preciso mencionar que Haruhi já se encontrava no local. Ela estava, bem...diferente, vou usar esta palavra pois não necessito de mais problemas neste momento.

Após receber minha punição padrão, rumamos ao restaurante em que Haruhi queria comer. Dessa vez era sobre comida ocidental e meu bolso chorava tanto quanto meu estômago. Nesses tempos em que andamos e comemos juntos conversamos sobre diversos assuntos e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava apreciando aquilo. Alguns olhos me fitavam na rua com um certo fogo e embora eu tentasse não admitir eu sabia que eram caras com inveja e frustração de me ver com uma garota tão bonita quanto Haruhi.

Rapazes, vocês só estão vendo a casca dessa pessoa e não sabem em que me meti por ficar me intrometendo com essa garota. Repentinamente lembrei da primeira vez em que vi Haruhi e como simplesmente a achei estonteante. A personalidade dela suprimiu muito da minha primeira impressão, mas mesmo assim, por que eu me envolvi com essa garota? Não, eu não quero saber dessa resposta. Vou continuar aproveitando esse dia de calmaria como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Enquanto eu recitava um mantra mentiroso sobre nada demais estar acontecendo ali, eu me dei conta da hora e chamei Haruhi para irmos ao estádio onde aconteceria o show.

Na fila, nós estávamos bem próximos e eu me encontrava bastante nervoso com a distância. Haruhi como num passe de mágica segurou minha mão enquanto conversávamos sobre eu não sei o que mais. Eu sentia uma tensão gigante e espero que ela esteja relacionada com o show e não com a mão que estava enrolada na minha.

Enquanto eu fingia estar em meu estado normal entramos no estádio em que seria realizado o show. Logo tudo ia acabar...sim ia acabar...

A banda adentrou o palco e começou a tocar músicas um pouco agitadas e eu fiquei um pouco mais leve. Haruhi estava se divertindo pulando e gritando. Quanta energia essa garota tem, eu mal podia acompanhar ela, mas me deixei levar um pouco pela ocasião.

Tudo estava indo bem quando o cantor anunciou que iriam tocar uma música um pouco mais antiga da banda. Essa se chamava _Bunny Girl. _Que coincidência, assim eu pensava. Haruhi por mais de uma vez usou uma fantasia dessas. Resolvi prestar um pouco de atenção na letra da música. Para minha surpresa começaram a surgir frase como...

_"O amor existe por alguma razão, o amor acontece teimosamente"_

_"Eu irei ladeira abaixo com você, para ser pego pelos sacos de lixo"_

_"Eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome e ainda sim eu já gostei de você quando pulava por cima do vale sem fundo"_

_"Apenas você pode distorcer o mundo inteiro com sua boca, tudo se apaga para você"_

Minha cabeça latejava com essas frases. O sujeito dessa música deve ser um masoquista idiota e essa mulher alguém realmente mandona e esquisita. Após me recompor a banda começou a tocar músicas lentas, mais românticas. Eu tentei ignorar a letra das músicas pois eu já estava ficando afetado de novo. Mas com o som a altura que estava era impossível para meu cérebro impedir o fluxo daquelas informações. Novas frases de outras músicas iam se misturando as que já rodavam na minha cabeça:

_"Após dias sozinho, assistindo meu biscoito se desfazer, você expõe seus sentimentos pela primeira vez."_

_"Com o oceano refletido em seus olhos, você me convidou para me afastar daqueles dias nos quais eu estava preso a um limitado futuro."_

_"Agora que você pode ser envolvida nessa quente felicidade você empilha engano após engano. Eu amo você? Isto é bobagem."_

_"Antes de você se tornar uma lembrança, sorria para mim uma vez mais. Fingindo gentileza, faça-me me perder com seus olhos infantis"_

_"O amor é um medicamento de infelicidade que se bebe sem hesitação."_

Quando pareceu que não podia piorar, os músicos pareceram querer tocar a música mais lenta possível do seu repertório. Enquanto eu via alguns casais se aproximando para dançar, Haruhi se aproximou de mim e perguntou, sem me olhar nos olhos, se eu gostaria também. Como não consegui formular uma frase muito audível ela entendeu que sim. A próposito a música se chamava _P_ e enquanto eu voava tentando me distrair com a letra para não me concentrar no que estava acontecendo ao me redor, eu descobri que não era tão melhor pensar nisso...

_"Por causa de estarmos assim novamente, eu tentei sorrir, mas o que há de errado comigo? Agindo tão desajeitado. Agindo tão idiotamente. Vivendo tão pateticamente."_

Por que eu estava afetado? Eu continuava sem coragem de querer saber. Enquanto isso outra canção se iniciou e manteve um ritmo em que podíamos ficar grudados do jeito que já estávamos. Seu nome era Yuuyake (Pôr-do-Sol) O segundo coro da música começou:

_"Eu quero pensar em estar com você. Desde que nasci não havia mais ninguém para mim. A sombra do tempo se aproxima da distância, permitindo que se esqueça a tristeza, transformando-a em um pôr-do-sol. "_

Após essa frase durante um solo de guitarra começaram a sair alguns fogos de artifício do alto do palco. Nós nos soltamos e começamos a admirar aquele espetáculo no céu. Eu ainda tentava manter as aparências enchendo minha cabeça com um monte de mentiras enquanto focava a abóbada escura que agora parecia reluzir.

Mas não consegui me conter. Eu fitei Haruhi e não consegui tirar aquela visão da minha cabeça. Os olhos dela brilhavam com o resplandecer do céu e ela estava com seu sorriso de 10000W no rosto, mas um pouco diferente do habitual. Naquele momento Haruhi era para mim, a garota mais linda da Terra por um universo de distância da segunda colocada. Em seguida ela me percebeu e olhou fixamente nos meus olhos. Eu me senti automaticamente perdido enquanto ela se aproximava a uma distância fatal e tomava minha mão. Eu podia sentir sua respiração se misturar a minha e decidi não lutar mais com a vontade que eu escondia até de mim. Nossos lábios se uniram enquanto as últimas frases da canção ecoavam:

_"Eu quero ficar ao seu lado desse jeito para sempre. Eu me pergunto se apenas desejar isso já é demasiadamente difícil. O fim ainda não está decidido, tudo bem que nos sujemos. A bela noite vai cobrir completamente até a tristeza."_

Nem os pensamentos de Koizumi rindo de mim me fizeram recuar. Após nos separarmos para recuperar o fôlego eu sussurrei para Haruhi.

"Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você" – Como que essa frase saiu eu não sei, mas como já tinha cansado de me enganar decidi colocar tudo pra fora.

"Eu também estou, e a muito tempo eu acredito" – Falou Haruhi com um grande sorriso no rosto. Eu apenas devolvi o sorriso como um bobo que não acreditava naquele desfecho. O que quero dizer é que a uma semana atrás isso era uma insanidade, mas agora eu não quero nem pensar mais nisso. Nós nos beijamos mais algumas vezes até o fim do show. Eu a levei até a casa dela e voltei extasiado. Como no verso de Yuuyake...

_"Assim como vejo o por do sol ou um gato de rua não me incomoda rir sem entender o porquê."_

...Assim eu andava nas ruas de volta pra casa. Com um sorriso que mal cabia no meu rosto e um coração feliz


	2. Chapter 2

Na manhã seguinte, acordei totalmente renovado. Mas não foi dessa vez que impedi minha irmã de me acordar. De qualquer forma, dessa vez foi por uma boa causa. Tinha alguém querendo falar comigo bem cedo pelo telefone.

Esse alguém era ninguém menos que Haruhi. Ela me ligou apenas para questionar...

"Kyon, você chegou bem em casa ontem? Está tudo bem?" – Que doçura é essa logo pela manhã? Eu estava surpreso, mas pelo menos agora tinha certeza de que não vivenciei apenas um sonho.

"Estou ótimo, e você?" – Ela demorou um pouco pra responder, mas eu entendo. Eu também ainda estranhava nossa situação. Mas qual era ela afinal?

"Estou sim" – Mais um pouco de silêncio tomou o telefonema. Resolvi tomar uma providência...

"Haruhi? Você pode me encontrar no parque próximo a estação hoje às 4:00?

"Claro, te encontro lá. Tchau!" – Ao menos ela se despediu sem bater o telefone na minha cara, isso já é um grande avanço. Eu sorri pra mim mesmo, enquanto imaginava o que nós íamos discutir no parque.

Minha mãe e minha irmã perceberam meu ótimo humor naquele dia. Eu estava até mesmo ajudando nas tarefas de casa com um sorriso idiota que eu nunca reproduzi.

"Kyon-kun, por que você está agindo como um bobo feliz hoje?" – O que é isso? Tenha mais respeito com seu irmão mais velho.

"Não é nada demais, eu só estou tranquilo hoje. Por que você não vai brincar com o Shamisen?" – Mentir nunca foi minha especialidade, mas minha irmã não ia entender minha fase atual. De qualquer forma aposto que ela vai ficar bastante feliz de saber que eu Haruhi estamos tendo alguma coisa.

Após o almoço rumei ao parque, mas antes decidir passar na casa da sempre confiável membro honorária da Brigada SOS, Tsuruya-san. Eu procurava me aconselhar sobre flores já que eu não sabia nada sobre esse mundo.

"Unh Kyon-kun você sabe...A escolha das flores depende da situação. Pra quem você pretende dar essas flores e qual o significado que você quer passar? – Tsuruya-san questionou sorridentemente e com seu modo enérgico de sempre.

"Bem, você vai descobri a verdade logo, então vou contar para você. Eu vou me encontrar com a Haruri. E meu interesse é romântico eu acho..."

"Ah é isso então?" – Ela começou a gargalhar. Já estou arrependido e você não parece nem um pouco surpresa.

"Claro que estou surpresa. Isso acontecer logo agora? A verdade é que eu e o mundo inteiro já esperávamos por isso. Só não pensava que ia ser tão rápido. De qualquer forma eu posso ajudar você. Compre um buque colorido que combine com a animação dela. Aposto que Haru-nyan vai amar qualquer coisa que você der pra ela." – Acho que foi bom ter vindo aqui, essa senpai sempre me incentiva de alguma forma. Sua alegria parece contagiar aqueles que falam com ela.

"Obrigado Tsuruya-san"

Após passar na floricultura, cheguei ao parque. Lá encontrei Haruhi me esperando. Já inventaram o teletransporte e eu não estou sabendo? Como é que qualquer pessoa com quem eu marco de me encontrar chega antes de mim?

Fiquei aguardando o dedo acusador de punição de Haruhi mas ele não veio dessa vez. Na verdade nós ficamos um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Eu tomei a iniciativa...

"Haruhi, na verdade acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre ontem..." – Ela apenas assentiu. Analisei o rosto ela um pouco mais de perto e vi que ela estava um pouco enrubescida. Deus, como eu deixei isso passar? Toda vez que Haruhi ficava sem jeito dessa forma ela ficava 56% mais linda.

"Bem, ontem nós não falamos tudo não é? Então por isso hoje eu queria oficializar minha relação com você..." – Eu mostrei pra ela o buquê que estava escondido nas minhas costas em minha mão. Ela sorriu de novo da forma que me hipnotizou ontem e eu apenas me aproximei e a abracei. Ela então levantou o rosto e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Por que você demorou tanto pra fazer algo assim Kyon?" – Ela sussurrou.

"Eu não sei, acho que eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer..." – Essa era a verdade. Com essa desculpa eu consegui me enganar por um bom tempo. Além disso você também nunca facilitou nada pra mim né?

"Ora, o garoto deve tomar a atitude e você sempre se esquivou de mim...Deixa isso pra lá...

Eu ia contra argumentar isso mas, foi então que ouvi as palavras mais fortes que já me falaram em toda a minha vida.

"Eu te amo, seu idiota" – Idiota? Pelo menos a Haruhi por quem me apaixonei ainda existia, o que não é nada mal... Eu balancei a cabeça em afirmação e completei...

"Eu te amo também"

Agora estamos oficialmente namorando. No restante da tarde acho que progredimos como um casal. Surgiam beijos, abraços, carinhos do nada. Normal não? Mal cheguei em casa e já sentia falta de Haruhi...

No dia seguinte era hora de me preparar para uma série de questionários, piadinhas e coros de eu já sabia. Mas eu não estava nem aí. Nada ia acabar com meu bom humor.

Sai cedo de casa e escalei minha subida matinal como um carro com turbo e tração nas quatro rodas. Taniguchi correu para me alcançar e começou com sua tagarelagem habitual...

"O que houve com você cara? Nunca te vi tão animado de manhã e você saiu bem mais cedo do o normal...você realmente é o Kyon ou a Suzumiya fez alguma experiência de troca de cérebros em você?" – Risada e piada típicos de um ser comparável a um organismo unicelular. Mas você quase acertou. O que não significa que você vai arrancar a informação de mim.

Chegando na sala eu percebi o quanto estava realmente cedo. Haruhi apareceu após alguns minutos e tudo o que pensava enquanto ela se aproximava de mim era como me comportar. Eu quero dizer, Haruhi é imprevisível e não sei se ela quer que todo mundo fique sabendo do nosso relacionamento. Enquanto eu ponderava sobre isso, Haruhi se aproximou de mim e como eu estava absorto em pensamentos só percebi que ela tinha um rabo de cavalo preso quando ela já estava a milímetros do meu rosto me saudando com um beijo molhado nos meus lábios...

"Bom dia" – Ela falou. Eu apenas respondi após me recobrar do baque..

"Bom dia Haruhi"

A sala estava em polvorosa. A pele de Taniguchi parecia ter sido tingida de branco. Kunikida por outro lado abriu um leve sorriso de aprovação como se já soubesse. Os outros alunos apenas discutiam entre si. Algumas meninas soltavam frases como "...que coisa linda" ou "eles sempre formaram um belo par...".

Na hora do almoço Haruhi fez sua corrida habitual até a cantina. Eu fiquei na sala para ser interrogado pelo rei da "falhação", Taniguchi-sensei...

"Eu achei que você estava sendo apenas babá da Suzumiya esse tempo todo. Mas no fim das contas era por isso que você não largava do rabo da saia dela não é?" – Respondi com um grunhido de desaprovação. Kunikida comentou...

"Que isso Taniguchi, era óbvio que esses dois sempre apreciaram a companhia um do outro. Eu já tinha falado disso com o Kyon, mas esse nosso amigo sempre foi mais cabeça dura do que parece..." – Você começou tão bem...

"Bem, isso não importa. Kyon agora você é meu ídolo, afinal Suzumiya devia ser uma das mulheres mais difíceis de se conquistar em todo Japão...- Da onde você tira essas estatísticas? – "...você poderia dar umas dicas para os chegados né?

"Sinceramente eu acho que tal segredo não existe e mesmo que ele existisse não deveria ser algo fácil de transmitir...A verdade é que eu nunca fiz algo que posso chamar de especial para conquistar a Haruhi..." – Tenho que lembrar perguntar pra ela sobre isso – "...eu apenas fui eu mesmo no fim das contas"

"Que coisa mais complicada...ser você mesmo, isso parece muito suspeito" – Esse era Taniguchi que agora ficava confuso com coisas óbvias...

Após aquele almoço fatídico era hora de ir para o clube e como já esperava pelas reações, eu e Haruhi, entramos pela porta de mãos dadas.

"O que...o que...está...aconte...cendo" – Essa era Asahina-san, que não fazia ideia de onde fixar os olhos e corava violentamente. Nagato levantou a cabeça e posso estar enganado mas eu vi por um milésimo de segundos um leve esboço de sorriso naquela expressão sempre vazia...

Koizumi sorria vitoriosamente. E foi o segundo a se pronunciar...

"Querida chefe está acontecendo alguma coisa que não estamos sabendo?" – Boa Koizumi, se eu fosse o líder dessa brigada daria um milhão de pontos pra você, tanto por essa pergunta, quanto pela aposta que fizemos. Haruhi estava mais encabulada aqui do que na sala. Parece que entre os amigos era mais difícil de dizer não é? Eu estava me divertindo olhando Haruhi enrubescer e se atrapalhar com sua explicação...

"Koizumi-kun, eu e Kyon estamos...nós somos..."

"O que?" – Perguntou uma recomposta Asahina-san que agora sorria entendendo qual o motivo da auto-defesa de Haruhi...

"Bem é que nós agora podemos...estamos namorando" – Ela falou a última parte bem baixinho...

"Eu não entendi" – Nagato falou, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Até Nagato estava tirando uma casquinha de Haruhi.

Haruhi me puxou para perto dela e apertou minha mão.

"Fale para eles Kyon..." – A você quer passar a responsabilidade para mim? Mas vou me aproveitar da situação também.

Quando ela se distraiu eu roubei um beijo dela na frente de todos...

"Agora eu entendi" –Koizumi sorriu de forma verdadeira...

"Parabéns Suzumiya-san e Kyon-kun, você são um belo casal" – Asahina-san também sorria de maneira despreocupada...

Nagato apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Kyon apenas te alerto que dentro da brigada a hierarquia ainda é a mesma por isso você não pode ficar passando por cima da minha autoridade" – Haruhi falou ainda desconcertada e com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto.

"Ok, ok" – Eu dei meu suspiro típico e devolvi o sorriso para ela.

O saldo é que eu não me importo mais em estar onde estou ou ser quem eu sou na brigada, desde que eu esteja com estes amigos e você eu vou continuar a continuar a colecionar minhas mais preciosas lembranças.


End file.
